<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>temporary escapes by Bowthaisarecool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192994">temporary escapes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool'>Bowthaisarecool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonsa Halloween 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jonsa Halloween Event, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sansa is a warg, mentions of Sansa's past abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Jon are ruling the North together after the defeat of the others. Sansa, already prone to making up stories and bury her trauma, finds an escape in warging into birds, soaring high into the skies to escape her fears and nightmares. Jon worries though. Varamyr once said birds often cause wargs to be disassociated with reality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonsa Halloween 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>temporary escapes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*I'm using the show version of what a warg is (aka not just going into wolves and dogs, but into any animal), so skinchanger and warg are the same thing here</p><p>written for the Jonsa Halloween event on tumblr!<br/>Day 1: Wargs/In the Dark</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The knock on the door shook Jon out of his stupor. Going through ledgers was his least favourite part of ruling, he found it boring. And going through them late at night was just abysmal. He shook his head and called out to the door. “Enter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Grace?” a timid looking woman peeked through, “Pardon the interruption. It’s just- well you told me- uhm- always come fetch you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwin? Remember what we talked about? Speak freely, please.” The poor woman had been around during Ramsay’s reign of terror. And sometimes, she still felt like she had to tiptoe around Jon. He’s been working with her to try to get her to feel safer in the walls of Winterfell. It’s a work in progress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwin, very much still distressed, started over, “Your Grace, she’s doing it again. And I can’t get her to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shot up to his feet, “How long has she been at it?” Already marking his place and closing the books, Jon was ready to leave immediately. They both walked out and headed towards the sleeping chambers as Gwin answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. She was like that when I found her, and I tried making her stop, but she wouldn’t! I’m sorry.” Gwin was wringing her hands as she tried to keep up with Jon. He noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did all you could Gwin,” he reassured her, “If you don’t mind fetching some warm washcloths and hot water?” Gwin nodded and turned to leave. Before she could get any further though, Jon called out. “And Gwin? Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon carefully opened the door to their chambers and saw her sitting there, in the dark. She was by the window, a cup of ale sat next to her untouched. With her back to him, she looked as if she was just gazing out at the night sky, admiring the stars. Jon knew better. It’s been a while since she’s done this, but every time it happened, it lasted longer and longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the window and knelt in front of his wife. Even though he knew what to expect, every time he saw her eyes a pure white instead of her usual Tully blue, his heart broke, just a little. “Sansa? Darling, please wake up.” No answer. He knew waking a warg up from skinchanging was near impossible, but damn it he’ll try. Cradling her face, he leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers. All he could do now was wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was probably less than five minutes later when her eyes flashed blue again. “Jon?” she whispered, still in a daze. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sansa? I lost you again, love. You went away.” He kissed her sweetly, gently. “You promised you wouldn’t do this anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears filled Sansa’s eyes. Afraid that even speaking too loud would somehow cause her memories to resurface, she whispered, “I didn't want to, I swear. But when it got dark, it was like the monsters came back. The echoes of knives scraping, of fabric ripping, their voices. I couldn't take it. All I felt was alone and I felt trapped. I didn’t like it. I just wanted to go away for a little; escape reality for just a bit. I forgot myself.” She was softly crying now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh shh, it’s alright love. It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have left you alone like this.” Before he could say anything else, Gwin returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got the washcloths and hot water Your Grace,” setting down the items, Gwin curtsied and retreated, but she hesitated by the door before turning around and spoke to Sansa. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you, Your Grace. I’m glad to see you’re back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa smiled at the kind woman. “It’s not your fault, Gwin. You’re my lady’s maid, not my slave. You aren’t expected to be at my beck and call at all hours of the day and night. I’m sorry to have inconvenienced you, turn in for the night and rest. Have tomorrow off even, I don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Touched by her queen’s kind words, Gwin returned the smile and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon picked up the washcloth and dabbed Sansa’s face, clearing off any sweat he’s sure has dried off since. Sometimes he wishes Bran had never taught Sansa to hone her warg skills. Skinchanging into one of Winterfell’s hunting dogs -into Ghost even- was one thing. But skinchanging into birds? And so frequently? He worried for her. </span>
  <span>Varamyr once said that birds cause skinchangers to be disassociated with reality. He knew that’s why Sansa did it though. The horrors she’s seen and the trauma she’s been through would cause any man to wish it all away and escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My love you can’t do this anymore, please,” Jon quietly begged. “One day you might not come back to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always come back to you Jon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. After the light cloth bath he gave her, they quietly dressed for the night. Though their marriage started off with many awkward silences, they now lived with moments of comforting quietness. When he had finished brushing her hair, they went to bed. He wanted to know what today’s trigger was, but he would never ask her. Sansa would tell him when she was ready. He was on the precipice of sleep when she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I’ll be a terrible mother?” Her voice was soft, filled with an anxiousness he couldn’t quite name. But it was what she said that had him wide awake, turning to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. Where is this coming from love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the hesitation radiating from her body. “I saw Maester Wolkan today.” She whispered to him, as though afraid of his reaction. But Jon didn’t notice, his heart was beating wildly. He was told not to hold much hope, Sansa had been through too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sansa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon, I’m with child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The euphoric feeling in Jon was indescribable. He pulled his wife over to his arms and peppered her in kisses. “That’s wonderful news Sansa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon immediately stopped his affections. Had he read the room wrong? Did she no longer want children? Did she not want </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> children? His mind was spiraling and Sansa would have none of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon, I’m happy. Incredibly so. But after everything that’s happened to me, what if I can’t be the mother that our child deserves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impossible. Darling, I think we both have fears when it comes to raising a child. But we can’t hide from our fears. Or warg ourselves away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t rely on magic to escape. Gods know how I wish I could just warg into Ghost whenever Glover talks.” Sansa laughed at that. Jon has done that once before, and the Lord of Deepwood Motte didn’t take his King’s absence too kindly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon, what if our child becomes a warg?” There was worry in her voice. If she could so easily get addicted to skinchanging, who’s to say their children wouldn’t?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll teach them.” He said simply. “We’ll teach them right and proper. Stark blood runs through their veins. Blood of the First Men runs through their veins. If they'll have magical abilities like I think they will, then we show them how to handle it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa still wasn’t reassured. “And we’ll make sure it’s not a clutch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled at his wife in his arms and nodded. “We’ll make sure it’s not a clutch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>10 years later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hound was trailing behind Sansa, trying to get her attention. When it did, she turned around and looked at it. It tilted its head back. Sansa sighed and put her hands on her hips, ready to lecture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get your skinny little arse out of there and back to your lessons Sarra!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog whined and then suddenly looked at Sansa curiously, as if wondering </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did I get here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sansa huffed and continued on her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she arrived at her destination, she went in and closed the door behind her. She didn’t say a word until she had his undivided attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon took his time to carefully sign the last bit he needed, put down his quill, and looked up at his wife. “Yes, dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your daughter-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now hold on.” Jon was affronted with her implications. “Why is she only </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> daughter when she’s in trouble? When she does something wonderful, suddenly she’s yours too?” Sansa pouted. “C’mere love. What did she do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa planted herself on her husband’s lap and placed her hands on his shoulders. “She skipped her lessons again by warging into one of the hunting hounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be impressed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “I’m sorry darling, but for a nine year old, even you have to admit that’s pretty impressive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa sighed. “I just don’t want her warging so much and so soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon suddenly understood. It’s been a few years since Sansa last skinchanged into anything, but her fears were not unfounded. “We’ll talk to her tonight. We’ll explain why it’s dangerous to warg so much, alright? I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I ever broken one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Jon cleared his throat and picked Sansa up, bridal style. “Up we go, Your Grace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa yelped and clung onto Jon for fear of falling. “Jon! Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> going, my love.” Jon kissed his wife and she laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, where are </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> going then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the bedroom of course.” He had a few broken promises to make up for. Sansa giggled all the way to their bed, sure she wouldn’t want to warg anytime soon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so there wasn't really a halloween theme going on but i used the prompt lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>